Alex's Hoenn Adventure
by GlaceonBoy28
Summary: A kid named Alex starts his pokemon journey who knows what he'll discover. Sorry bad at summary's also first story so read & review.
1. The Start

_Author's Note: This my first story please don't flame._

_Read & Review_

_disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Start**

* * *

_Beep!beep!BEEP! _Ugggghh! Mornings I hate mornings... anyway better introduce myself.

My name is Alex Lavender. I'm just a normal kid from Littleroot. I look average enough, tall about 5'11" with blonde hair. Mom always tells me my eyes are cool, I just don't see it. They're just regular old purple eyes.

My outfit of choice is black dress pants, nice black shoes, a white long sleeved dress shirt, purple tie, and a black bag is a black and purple messenger.

I've always been a loner in Littleroot. I have three friends. One already left on his journey, another waited for me, and the other she's a pen pal from Kanto. Today two of us get our starters. And boy have I been thinking about who I'm gonna choose. They're all so CUTE!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you Spelonberry you are a life saver. The rest of your thanks is at the end of the next chapter.


	2. The Start part 2

Author's note: I hope those of you who are reading like it. It's my first story so please criticize.

Read&Review

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Start part 2**

* * *

I ran down the stairs and grab my toast. "C'mon don't be asleep we have to get our starters," I mumbled under my breath. I straight ran to my friend house and rang the doorbell. Ding-dong!

Katie's mom answered the door."Hi Alex why are you in a rush," said Katie's mom.

"Is Katie awake yet."

"Yeah I'm right here."

Here she is, my first crush. She is also my best friend. She's wearing blue skinny jeans, a light pink v-neck over a white tank-top, and and a rainbow splatter paint messenger,and she has light auburn hair and green eyes.

"Hey Katie, we've gotta get going or else there won't be anymore starters!" I announced. And so, we grabbed each others hands and ran to the lab.

On the way we run into my old rival since birth, May Maple. (Her design is the same as it is in the Hoenn anime arc) We always tried to outdo each other. We both LOVE food. By the pokeball in her hand I could tell she already had her starter.

"So do you two have your starters yet. I already have mine but it's a surprise for you two," May said.

" For your information no, we don't have our starters yet," I countered. "We're on our way now!"

We walk the rest of the way to the lab. "Hey Professor are you here!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes I'm back here," said Prof Birch from the back room. "It's time to pick your starters!"

Since I had time to mull it over I know who I am gonna pick now. "I choose mudkip!"

"Then I'll take treecko!" said Katie.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the review Spelonberry I think I made all the changes to fix some of the choppier areas. Alex is my first name so I had to do it so I could get in character to write this one.


	3. The Road To Oldale Town

Chapter 3:

The Road to Oldale Town

" Okay now that you two have your pokemon, I will give you your pokedex and 5 pokeballs," said the Prof. "Are you two doing contests or the gym challenge?"

"Well I'm doing contests and Katie is going to do the gym challenge," I answered.

"Let's go already!" Katie whined. She grabs me by the wrist and practically drags me out of the 's still dragging me as we get onto route 101. "Okay we're far enough I'll let you walk now." _Finally she's letting me go._

"Oh Katie look it's a wurmple! I call it!" I said. " Go! Mudkip use tackle" The wurmple was caught off guard when mudkip hit it, so I took my chance. "Go pokeball!"

_ding!__**ding!**__**DING! **_Click! "Yes, I caught a wurmple!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Now I have to catch a pokemon," Katie said with gusto. "Look a poochyena! Go treecko use pound!" Poochyena counters the attack with a well-timed bite, but can't escape when Katie tosses her pokeball. "Go pokeball!"

_ding!__**ding!**__**DING! **_Click!

" Nice job Katie!" I say. "Let's get going to Oldale town now."

We're running to Oldale town at full sprint. What we don't know is that someone else is watching, someone I know all too well.


End file.
